The Powder Room
by The Ghostly Minion
Summary: This is a collection of Harry Potter on and two-shot stories. Longer stories are published on their own. Crossover and and Other Realities will have there own homes. The collection is rated as M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the _Powder Room_. This is a collection of my one and two-shot stories. Rather than publish them on their own, I plan for them to be in one place.**

 **There are a couple differences between this collection and my other collection, _On Deck_. First, each of these are standalones, where the chapters in the latter collection are single, sample chapters, for longer stories. Second, whereas _On Deck_ chapters are not betaed, all the chapters here will be.**

 **Final thought. These are not plot bunnies and are not up for adoption. However, should one of them fuel your muse and you would like to take it up and elaborate on it, I'll be jake with that, so long as you contact me first and properly attribute the source. Should you not extend this grace, I will have a conversation with the management.**

 **For now though, I hope you enjoy the offerings!**

 **TGM**


	2. One Giant Leap for Wizardkind

**A/N: This installment was originally posted date on 7/20/2014.**

 **After the original posting, a number of reviewers wanted an expanded story, without flashbacks. So, this chapter of the Room carries the same title asmy stand alone story, _One Giant Leap for Wizardkind._**

 **This story is dedicated to all those who have been involved in our greatest adventure, the exploration of space.**

 **In particular, it is dedicated to the memory of the late Neil Armstrong, Born August 5, 1930, in Wapakoneta, Ohio. Died on August 25, 2012. For anyone who would be interested, his Museum is off exit 121 on I-75 in Ohio. It is well worth the visit. Please review.**

Bam! Zoom! Right to the Moon or

...One Giant Leap for Wizardkind

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"... "You - will - never - touch - our -children - again!"... Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge. For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed...

"Protego!", roared Harry,..."I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," said Harry simply...

... "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Harry.

... "You still don't get it, Riddle, do you?...The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it..."So it all comes down this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry... "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good... "

Then there came a sound none present had ever heard, or would have hoped to hear. The sound of Lord Voldemort laughing. Oh, his Death Eaters had heard laughter before, as had Harry. But this was not the well-remembered 'Evil Overlord' laughter of old. All there were stunned by the sound of deep, rich laughter. Indeed, there was a trace of malice there, it could not be Voldemort if there wasn't. But it was also a deep amusement in the laughter that stunned the combatants, with more than hint of a genuine affection that was unmistakable. It sounded as if he were laughing at and with a favorite nephew. After a seemingly endless time, he stopped.

"Oh Harry," he said fondly, "You and your friends have been thorough, have you? You took care of the Diary years ago. Dumbledore destroyed Gaunt's ring, at the cost of his own life. Since then, I know you have put paid to the accident Horcrux in your scar, the Diadem, the Cup, the Locket, and Nagini. Narcissa, I'll have a word with you presently about your betrayal. So it is down to just the two of us eh? I am so sorry to disillusion you like this, but I have always been a step ahead. I could have stopped you and your friends this year, at any time. But I really wanted to see your face when you learned just badly you've been outmaneuvered. You see, Harry, I made one more anchor, just before I announced myself to the Wizarding World at large. An anchor that is inaccessible to you, to me, to anyone. And so, you are stuck with me. I will never leave! I shall end you now and rule the magical world forever! And now, the laughter resumed, not longer the amused laughter of before, but the gloating, maniacal laughter of the true Dark Lord.

At those words and his laughter, the throng in the Great Hall began feeling either sick despair, on the part of the defenders, who realized that all their work, their belief in Harry and all their sacrifices had been for naught. On the other hand, the attackers felt their spirits swell with the heady realization of victory. Then, all those in the Great Hall were shocked by another sound, that of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's peels of merry laughter.

"Lady Potter, my love, shall we tell them all how thoroughly Tom has been pranked?"

"Indeed, Lord Potter, my husband, my heart, and the most delicious part, Tom is you did all the work." then they shared a tender kiss in front of the amazed throng.

"This will take some time for us to tell the tale. So I'd advise you all to pull up a chair", said Harry, still chuckling. "And for those of you who attacked Hogwarts", Harry continued, losing his good humor and showing a hint of why the Dark Lord had never been able to best him, "You are well served to hand your wand over to one of my comrades NOW!"

After a few minutes of shuffling about, during which all were seated and most of Voldemort's supporters yielded their wands to the defenders, Hermione cleared her throat and everyone's attention focused on her.

"This story", she began, sliding her arm around Harry's waist, his arm doing the same to her, "Really begins at the end of our Sixth year, after the DeathEater attack that left Professor Dumbledore dead and so many others injured. I cannot say I found myself pleased at all with my behavior that year. I knew I had had two terrible shocks after the battle at the DOM in our Fifth year, one physical, and one emotional, as we learned the contents of the Prophecy. That summer I felt I needed a bit of distance from Harry until I figured things out. Well, my stupidity and cowardice almost cost me the best friend I ever had. That it didn't, is more to Harry's credit than mine, he never gave up on our friendship. By the time came to evacuate Harry to the Burrow, I was again his best friend and ready to do anything to ensure his safety. The evacuation was not without its losses. I vowed that when we left to find Tom's soul anchors, we would be as ready as forethought could make us."

"My plans began early on the morning of his Birthday..."

July 31 The Burrow, 4:30 am

Hermione slipped into the room shared by Harry and Ron. Quietly, she approached Harry's bed, put her hand over his mouth and shook him awake. When his eyes opened, she whispered "Get dressed and come down."

When Harry came down, Hermione put a finger to her lips, took a hold of his hand and they left the Burrow. When they had walked a half kilometer away, past the Anti-Apparition Wards. she said, "Happy 17th Birthday Harry" and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Hermione, why are we up so early and so far from the Burrow?"

"We are going to Apparite to Gringotts and get out money for our trip. Hold onto my hand", and with a crack they left an instant later on the steps to Gringotts Bank.

When they arrived, Harry took her hand and approached the nearest teller. "Good morning, Master Goblin, may your vaults be always full. I am Harry Potter and I would like to get a large sum of Galleons and Pounds please."

"My dear Lord Potter-Black, we have been waiting for you to come here for a long time. If you and your companion would step this way, we are summoning you Account Manager. It should not take much time."

After they had been bought to the waiting room, Hermione looked at Harry and asked, "Do you understand why you are being called Lord Potter-Black?"

"Not really. I know that I am the last of the Potters and that Sirius left me as his heir, but I trusted Dumbledore when he said it was just some money and the house on Grimmauld Place. Beyond that, your guess really is as good as mine. I'm just happy you are here. You will know what questions need to be asked and you can advise me." With that, Hermione hugged his arm. After less than five minutes, a Goblin ushered them into a luxurious office. Behind the desk was an older, distinguished looking Goblin.

"Welcome, Lord Potter-Black! I am Bloodaxe, the account keeper for both Ancient and Noble houses, Potter and Black. Would you introduce to me your lovely companion?"

"Certainly. This is Hermione Granger, my closest friend and adviser. Please act toward her as you would towards me. First of all I was raised by magic hating non-magicals and know very little of our world. While Hermione and her family are new also to magic, she knows more than I, and will be able to ask the right questions."

"Very good. Lord Potter-Black. To start, both the Black and Potter families are old, older than the formation of the Wizengamot, the Magical government of Britain. In fact, they reach back to the time of the Hogwarts Founders. Both families have always been at the forefront of Magical society and governance, earning both families the status of Ancient and Noble."

"I see, Master Bloodaxe", Hermione commented. "Master Bloodaxe, I imagine that to go over all that Harry possesses and every detail would take a lot of time. Today, he and we do not have that time. Can he assume the Lordship of both houses, get a bare-bones idea of his holdings. We will also need appropriate identification to function as non-magical adults in Britain and one more country perhaps."

"Miss Granger that is no problem.", Bloodaxe assured her. Then shifting his focus to Harry. "My Lord, your monetary assets between the two houses is around G200,000,000 and the properties and artifacts are at the very least worth double your cash holdings".

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, thunderstruck. Harry shook his head and told Bloodaxe, "For now, I wish both Houses to remain under whatever orders you have had in the past. Besides the documents we've mentioned, I'd like a list of the properties. We will chose a property outside the UK and have the required resident alien status papers made out too."

"At once my Lord", said Bloodaxe said. Soon, a list of overseas properties appeared and the two looked it over.

"Hermione, how about this one in Plymouth MA? It is close to the Salem Witches Institutes, where we could both finish schooling if need be."

"That is a wonderful choice, Harry! Master Bloodaxe, could we have the documents needed and a portkey to take us there and back into Gringotts if needed?"

"Lord Potter, Miss Granger there is no problem doing so" In a few seconds, two boxes, two folders of documents and a wallet and money bag appeared on the desk. "Lord Potter-Black, your family rings are here. Place each on the third finger of your left hand, the family magic will recognize you and the rings will meld together. You then can will the ring to be invisible, if you wish." Harry did so and Bloodaxe went on. "This key and ribbon will bring to the Plymouth house. This seal at the other end will bring you to this room. The folders have all the documents you two shall need. The bag holds Galleons, the wallet non-magical currency of whatever land you are in."

"I thank you Bloodaxe for your service and help. May your vaults run with gold, and your enemies tremble at you approach! May we leave by an entrance into non-magical London?"

"Indeed you may, My Lord"

Soon they were back outside the Burrow's wards. The entire visit took only 45 minutes. Harry stopped and looked at Hermione. "Even though I find myself rich, those are only things. The greatest treasure I have is our friendship. I bless the day we became friends. Last year that nearly ended. Had that happened, I would truly be the poorest person in the world. I am sorry for my part in last year. Please forgive me Hermione. I will never cease being your friend, as long as life lasts."

Harry found himself engulfed in a ferociously loving hug. "Harry, I am as much at fault as you, we both made mistakes, all is forgiven and please forgive me too. I am your best friend for life and beyond. I-I am in love with you Harry, I think since we first met. It has grown until I can't keep it in any longer."

Harry looked at her with a mixture of hope and confusion. "Hermione, I never knew love growing up and I suppose that means you get to teach me one more time."

Hermione put her arms around his neck and softly, gently captured his lips. Both teens felt their world explode, expand and take on colors neither knew existed. When the kiss ended, Harry gave a whistle. "You are a very good tutor, Hermione. I think I need more 'lessons', though.

Hermione gave a delighted laugh. "You are a wonderful pupil!, I agree, this was only 'lesson' 1. For now, I think we must keep this from the Weasleys, which means we must pretend to enjoy the attentions of Ron and Ginny."

"Agreed, girlfriend mine. I'll just accept the affection and think of England." He got a hug and they returned to the Burrow, went back to their rooms and went back to sleep.

The witnesses in the Great Hall briefly stirred and murmured at this revelation. Harry caught their attention. "The rest of what you've heard about my Birthday and the Weasley/Delacour wedding are true. We, along with Ron escaped. We made it to my house at Grimmauld Place and took stock. We developed a plan, with the help of my House Elf Kreacher to retrieve the Locket of Slytherin, one of Tom's Horcruxes. We pulled it off, but compromised our hiding place and had to take up a nomadic life, hiding and still trying to locate the remaining objects. Due mainly to Ron's hunger, we used up six months provisions in as many weeks. All the while, we put up with an unending stream of complaints and gripes that came to a head November 5, when he left us, after making a scene."

"You never did try to return Ron, did you?", Hermione said with a mixture of sadness and disappointment clearly showing on her face. "I'm glad you made it back last night. You are no longer a friend and we'll not have you in our lives past today".

Harry picked up the story. "We had continued with our 'lessons' when we had time and we both realized we were deeply in love. The night Ron left is the night we shared a bed for the first time. No impure thoughts now! All that came from that night was the revelation that we never wanted to sleep apart again. That morning, we made plans."

November 6, 1997, In a tent, 7:00 am

"Harry, what will we do now?"

"Darling, we enter the non-magical world and get married and figure out our next step. Really, Ron leaving is addition by subtraction. He did very little to help, we couldn't be ourselves and it was too dangerous for us to use our resources with him there. Now we can use those resources to best advantage and wrap this up. My only question is do we want to marry here or in the States?"

Hermione squealed and the discussion waited for 15 minutes as she thoroughly kissed her love. After they both recovered, she thought for a moment. "I think we would best go to the States. We have a house that we know is protected and we would easily get married non-magically and wait to get magically married when all is over."

"That is why I am so in love with you. You are so brilliant, my head spins. And you are so beautiful, my heart leaps for joy. I can't see what you see in me, but I'm glad you do!"

Hermione raised her hand and gave all in the Great Hall a good look at her Potter-Black engagement and wedding rings. "After we packed the tent and took the portkey to house we chose, we spent the rest of the day setting up for making this our base of operations, getting our House Elves ensconced and found we had plenty of 'us' time, the two of us going to bed platonically for the last time. The next morning we left, obtained a marriage license and had a quiet civil wedding. Of course the official and the witnesses saw our rings as plain bands. They did witness a strong marriage bond glow around us but three quick Obliviations solved that and we left, Husband and Wife. After we returned home, we had two wonderful meals and after dinner, we went up to our room and enthusiastically and multiply consummated our marriage."

"It is safe to say that it was the most wonderful night of our lives", Harry picking up the story. "We spent a three day honeymoon, without leaving our room. With two House Elves, room service was not a problem." Harry chuckled at the sighs from the women there, both from defenders and attackers. He continued on. "On the fourth day, we got up, had a very long shower together, dressed and had a big breakfast. We used the other end of the Portkey to meet with Bloodaxe. We brought the Locket and found that the Goblins could easily remove the soul piece from it. They used that piece to run a mechanism by which I could find all the other Horcruxes, including the one inside me. We made a list of the objects and their locations. The Goblins removed to Cup from their vault and cleansed it."

"We decided to leave the Horcrux in Harry and Nagini in place until the end. We knew Nagini was Tom's familiar and the cleansing could not go unnoticed. Also, we felt it best to leave the one in Harry for the end, just in case". She grinned. "After we returned home, we gave the Locket to Kreacher and received his fervent thanks. We took a nap together, had dinner and retired early to celebrate a **very** successful day."

Harry noted that the audience in the Great Hall were still enthralled by their story, even Tom. He decided that was a good thing and picked up the story. "The next morning we gave the list with the objects and their locations to Dobby and Kreacher. By noon, all the Horcruxes had been found and by dinner time they had been cleansed. I had them put into my Trust Vault, where they remain.

So, by the 12th of November, all but two Horcruxes were gone and Hermione and I had to decide what to do next. We wanted to try to end things quickly, we had no interest in more people being harmed. We consulted with Bloodaxe and found that among the Potter and Black properties we had fifty Elves. We summoned the Head Potter and Black Elves and had them act as our own army. We contacted the Ministries in several far off areas, all of which agreed to take in the witches and wizards unjustly persecuted for coming from non-magic families. Other Elves emptied the internment camps, leaving the illusion that no one had left. Victims of the ongoing round up were simply freed after their 'hearing'."

Hermione added, "We had Elves monitor Hogwarts and report conditions to us. We assigned an Elf to Ginny, Neville and Luna. We had an Elf monitor Tom with instructions to follow or locate Nagini should they become separated by a kilometer or more. We also began to send challenges to Tom, through various media. I'm sad to say those were spectacularly unsuccessful. Tom simply ignored all attempts to set up a one on one fight with Harry."

Harry sighed deeply. "While our efforts at ending things continued, we did not forget to just enjoy ourselves. Several times before the holidays, we had Ginny, Neville and Luna brought to us and spent evenings talking and catching up. We also discovered the Internet, or in my love's case, rediscovered. It was a wonderful bit of entertainment, but even more, a source of information. One thing we found we had in common was a fascination with space exploration, particularly the Apollo program. Soon, we spent hours each day going through all that was on the NASA sites."

Hermione picked up the tale as Harry paused. "As we immersed ourselves in the Apollo 11 story, we kept running across cryptic mentions of a mysterious death of one of the technicians for the Lunar Excursion Module. After a largely futile amount of head butting, I decided to write a program that would go through the records and find those about the death."

Harry laughed to see the reaction in the Hall. This was about as unHermione-like behavior as anyone could imagine. "My wonderful Lady is nothing if not full of surprises, and delightful surprises at that. Harry blushed briefly. "We finally found a piece of surveillance video. We saw Tom Apparate into the LEM assembly area, binding the technician. Then we saw him cast spells on the plaque on the LEM then kill the technician. He then pulled a portion of his soul and bound it into the plaque. By the way, that Plaque bears the message,

 _ **"Here men from the planet Earth first set foot upon the Moon July 1969, A.D. We came in peace for all mankind."**_ "

Harry looked at Tom with disgust. "You perverted that message of hope and peace into a vessel for your soul, to fend off your own fear of death. You killed Peter Jackson, a good family man, left a widow and three young children. We sent them $3,000,000 and a note telling them that the murderer of their husband and father would soon face justice." Overcome with sorrow, Harry began to weep.

Hermione embraced her husband, consoling him. When he got a hold of himself, she turned and went on recounting their story. "All this happened by the end of November. Early in December, Tom here took Nagini to Godric's Hollow. Our Elf stunned the snake once Tom left and brought her to Bloodaxe. She was returned once she was cleansed. As soon as we learned of Horcrux on the Mare Tranquilitatis, we researched the possibility that it could have remained viable. After all, there is a lot of hard radiation in space. Some people still doubt that any manned exploration can take place, believing the radiation would kill any person trying to sail the stars. Moreover, it has been nearly 28 years that the plaque has been exposed continually to this radiation. We concluded that this would have destroyed the Horcrux. To be sure, we returned to Gringotts and Harry again was hooked up to the detection machine, this time directing he search to the Mare Tranquilitatis. He found no sign of a Horcrux. It was gone! We immediately removed the Horcrux from Harry. So by December 12, all that remained of Tom's soul was what he had in his 'body'."

Voldemort stood up, furiously, only to be waved down by Harry. "Tom, Tom, we'll settle accounts soon, but the story hasn't run its course. At the Christmas Holiday, Luna was kidnapped and sent to Malfoy Manor. Her Elf brought her, Griphook and Olivander to us. We sent Griphook to Gringotts, and Olivander to a magical hospital overseas, where he is still recovering from his ordeal. We had a nice reunion with Luna and sent for her father. After a tearful reunion, we arrange for Zeno to visit every night and be brought back to his home so no one was the wiser. Of course the Elf monitoring you Tom, made sure no one knew of the rescue.

The four of us had a fantastic Christmas. We did our shopping in non-magic areas and Xeno was amazed with the technology used for publishing and news gathering. He became a big fan of the Internet.

After New Years, we redoubled our campaign to force a fight with Tom. By February, we came to the sad conclusion that we would have to have the last battle at Hogwarts. We began having meetings with Minerva McGonagall on how and when to stage our incursion and minimize the casualties."

Hermione continued their account to the actions of the last night and morning. "After our consultations, we decided to act after Easter. We managed to send notes with all students who were not of age or who were not in the Resistance or Voldemort supporters, telling them and their families to flee the UK until the conditions were safe again. We notified the Resistance to gather in the Room of Requirement and got all others who wanted to fight to the that room too. We finally appeared there too, went into the halls, stunned one of the Carrows and summoned the Dark Lord. The Defenders then left the Room and went down here to organize the defense.

Harry and I returned to the Room of Lost Things to make sure there was nothing we might need there. Unfortunately, Malfoy and Crabbe followed us and we had a running fire fight for a few minutes, until Crabbe let loose Fiendfyre. We barely got ourselves and Malfoy out. Crabbe died for his folly. The rest, we all pretty much know."

Harry locked his gaze on Voldemort and gave a 'come here' sort of gesture. Voldemort rose. "OK Tom, story time is over. You see, the power **was** love. The love of my parents, who gave up their lives in love for me. The love between my Hermione and me that led to the destruction of the Horcruxes and the staging of this battle. Our shared love of learning for its own sake, that found your 'unreachable' Horcrux and found it was gone. The love for freedom shared by all who opposed you fortifying all of us to fight to the en. And finally, your own stupidity. You split your soul 8 times! Didn't you ever think about that? All you have left is 1/256 of your soul! You can't push enough magic through what's left to do a Lumos, let alone any dangerous magic. So Tommy, any last words?"

"Yess, cope with your Lady dead! AVADA KEDRAVERA!" The green spell shot out, hit Hermione in the chest and dissipated. She never moved an inch. As Voldemort cast his curse, Harry fired a silent cutting curse that decapitated Voldemort, killing him for good.

As the body fell to the floor Harry loudly called out. "All attackers who have not handed over wands do so now! Defenders, take your prisoners into the lawn and guard them. The Malfoys and Kingsley please remain." Quickly the Hall emptied, leaving Harry, Hermione, Kingsley and the three Malfoys.

"Draco Malfoy, do you acknowledge the Life Debt you owe me, for saving your life in the Room of Hidden Things last night?" When he affirmed the debt, Harry continued. "I, Harry James Potter-Black hereby transfer the Life Debt owed me by Draco Malfoy to his mother by birth, Narcissa Malfoy. So Mote it be!" And with that, Lady Malfoy assumed Draco's Debt.

"So now, Lady Malfoy we owe each other a Life Debt. I doubt either of us are overjoyed at the situation. I suggest an Unbreakable Vow to never use the Debts between us. Do you wish Kingsley or Lady Potter-Black to bind the Vow?"

Narcissa bowed. "Kingsley, if you would, My Lord." With that, the Vow was swiftly made. Harry turned toward Kingsley.

"Hermione and I are returning home to recover. I am sure that the funerals will start in a day or two. You may summon Dobby to inform us of where and when. Until then, my friend." They shook hands, then the couple vanished.

They arrived at home and settle in for a long, satisfied session of kissing. They then retired to their bedroom to sleep in each other's arms, knowing when they awoke the pleasant task of ordering the rest of their lives awaited.

 **FINITE INCANTATUM**

 **A/N: To avoid confusion, not everything in the flashbacks was recounted to the audience in the Great Hall. Therefore, they know Harry and Hermione live in a Potter-Black property, but they don't know that they live in the States.**

 **My story recommendation is What We're Fighting For, by James Spookie,** **id** **9766604** **. My all time favorite story and is very much worth reading, IMHO.**

 **There is one more dedication I wish to make, Six years ago today my younger brother left for his Next Great Adventure after battling chronic illness his whole life. I was there with him at the end and there is not a single day I don't think of him. He was a special man.**

 **P. Samuel Robin 1/1/1960-7/20/2008**

 **Posted: 08/29/2015  
Words: 4,862**


	3. The Important Questions

_**At the start of their fifth year, Hermione tries to divert Harry's attention from the pressure he feels after the events of the end of the TriWizard Tournament. That attempt uncovers feelings they'd only vaguely recognized. T. Angst/Romance. [Harry P. Hermione G.]**_

 **The Important Questions**

 _Gryffindor Common Room, Friday,_ _22_ _September, 1995, 10:00 pm_

When Harry arrived at the Common Room, after the latest, hopefully final detention with Professor Umbridge, he found he desperately, longed for Hermione. Well, in truth, maybe not as much for his friend, as for the bowl of Essence of Dittany she would have for him. If the hand wrapped in his handkerchief hurt any more, he'd have to consider amputation.

 _Really, would being called 'Lefty' and learning to write off-handed be so bad?_ He smiled at the brunette young woman awaiting him. After what had happened so far since June, all the vilification and vitriol in the _Prophet,_ the Dementor attack and the kangaroo court afterwards, then his reception at Hogwarts, he'd learned who his friends truly were. Yes, the Weasley twins were staunch, Mr. Weasley had been a rock, and the real Alastor Moody was someone he had found to be surprisingly simpatico. And of course, Sirius and Remus were behind him and wonderful supports. Add to them the eccentric Luna Lovegood, Neville, who was twice the wizard he'd been a year ago, and the Quidditch team vets and he knew his feelings of total isolation were more than a bit exaggerated. Still, put all of them on one side of the balance and Hermione on the other and it was equal, if not tipped a bit in her direction. While the rest had agendas that were at times at odds with supporting him (no shame to them on that!), supporting him seemed to always dovetail with Hermione's drive to be the best she could be.

 **-TIQ-**

On his arrival at Grimmauld Place, she'd borne his rant at her and Ron, with only a bit of protest. When he'd calmed down, she'd been the one who had unreservedly accepted his apology and forgiven him. Ron's sulkiness hadn't bothered him; ever since his name came out of the Goblet, he'd been no more than a very iffy friend at best, and Ginny was just background, though he'd felt some shame at yelling at her. Once that had been settled, on the same day, they had been fine.

They'd worked together in the manual cleaning of Grimmauld Place, even though Mrs. Weasley seemingly wanted to have Hermione and Ron together and Harry and Ginny. They both got tired of the others' whinging about having to clean without magic and finally they'd just abandoned them for a different room. Eventually, they told her that they couldn't work with her two youngest due to their grousing and she'd stopped trying pair them up.

In the evenings, they revised the fourth year's material—he'd done his best, but with the tournament he hadn't understood everything—and then finished the homework for fifth year. Harry soon had gotten on top of those studies.

At their request, Remus went out and bought the required books for fifth year, and they did their best to get at least one thorough reading and note—taking done. They found the Slinkhard book impossible; they'd have spent the entire summer basically rewriting it, so they gave it up as a lost cause.

The trial came and went and Harry'd found it very unsatisfactory. First there was the obvious way the Ministry tried to make him default by changing the time at the last minute, then the clear hatred he felt from the Minister and his odd-looking undersecretary. Dumbledore's strange mien in conducting Harry's defense and his exit, made him feel as if he had a deadly, contagious disease. When he had broached his unhappiness to the others, only Hermione took it seriously and it was the subject of many a late night discussion for them.

They became annoyed when the Order of the Phoenix met and Harry's concerns were met with irritating condescension by Mrs. Weasley. After all, if the Order was fighting Voldemort, Harry had fought him with far more success than anyone else. Why shouldn't they include him? Even Professor Dumbledore had said Harry at fourteen took on the burden of a grown wizard and had done so well. So why did the adults treat him like a firstie?

When the official letters came from school, Hermione's prefect badge came as no shock and Harry was overjoyed for her. He found his acting skills taxed to the limit when they found that Ron had been named prefect too. Harry wondered about that. His personal apathy for his once best mate aside, he couldn't see him embracing the responsibility anywhere close to the way Hermione would. He could see Ron skiving off the responsibility, while basking in the status. He thought that Neville would have been a far better choice, his once diffident friend would take the job seriously and too, he'd have benefited from the confidence the job would give him. As for himself, he'd never thought of being a prefect; when Hermione told him she was upset that he wasn't prefect he was startled. On consideration, he agreed with her, he'd make a better prefect than Ron.

 **-TIQ-**

Once back at school and having seen Ron's performance thus far, he'd concluded he was correct; the redhead only saw the perks and skived off the responsibilities as much as he could, odd for a boy who'd had two Head Boy brothers. His exploitation of Hermione bothered Harry to no end.

Harry found himself under a hostile magnifying glass from the moment he stepped onto the platform. It'd peaked with his outburst against Madam Umbridge in DADA, but was there in all his classes, the Great Hall, Common Room, fifth year dorm and even the library.

So, his smile for the 95% of his support system was genuine and heartfelt. Even the look of concern she had when he jostled his hand and grimaced, warmed his heart. With his hand in the Essence of Dittany, they discussed his situation.

"I'm glad that was the last detention, but I don't want you to have any more. Do you think Professor McGonagall or the headmaster can help?"

"Bless you, but they're less than no help. I forgot to tell you, but she pulled me aside the day before classes and told me that the Ministry was out to get me and that Umbridge," here Harry had to make an effort to not say the name he'd given her, 'Umbitch' "was the tool they'd use to break me. When I saw her Monday night after the first detention, she told me that she could do nothing; that her hands were tied and maybe now I'd learn to keep my head low."

Hermione gave a hiss of mingled sympathy, disappointment and outrage. Harry's heart warmed still further to her. "As for Professor Dumbledore, he won't meet my eyes, even across the hall. I think he hates being within three countries of me. I'm not getting any help there."

"Well, Harry," Hermione began, "you need to think of some way to keep her from assigning detentions."

Harry smiled to himself. He'd long stopped thinking of this as a bossy voice. He now saw it as her take charge voice and it comforted him.

"Believe it or not, I've been thinking about that." Harry gave a mock glare at her faux astonished look. "I'm just going to say that the Ministry's position must be right and I must be mistaken. I'll take that as far as she wants to take it. Isn't as if I've not been unfairly condemned and punished, one way or another during half my time here anyway."

Hermione gave that a moment's thought then nodded. Her personal scorecard had it closer to three—quarters; he wasn't counting their third year, when a lot of people acted like they hoped Sirius Black would kill Harry so they wouldn't be bothered by the Dementors anymore. "OK, that might work, even though it's a Hobson's choice. But what if it doesn't work?"

Harry gave her a lopsided, rueful smile. "Then I guess we go to plan B, whenever we come up with one, that is." Hermione came around and gave him a hug. Not one of her rib-cracking specials, but a tender and gentle hug, full of care and concern. Harry relaxed into the hug with a sigh of gratitude. "Thank you for always being here for me. I don't think I thank you enough." When the hug ended, he finally noticed what was on the table by her chair. "What's this?"

 **-TIQ-**

"This, Harry, is the latest copy of _Witch Weekly_ and before you laugh I knew I'd never be able to study while you were in detention. Lavender was laughing at the articles, so I borrowed it. I thought I could use a laugh too. She was right too, almost all of it was funny. I'll keep it in mind; if there's one thing I'll need it's a laugh from time to time with the way the year's going so far. There's a quiz in here I'd like you to take with me. You need to be able to laugh this year too. Take it with me, please?"

This was from the girl who was concerned enough to stay up and help heal his hand. Someone who'd been closest to him for four years, give or take. He'd do this, without a peep and he'd laugh and show her his enjoyment, even if it took a bit of acting. Nodding, they rose and went to the loveseat facing the fireplace, the one the Weasley twins dubbed 'Harmony Reserve'. Harry faced the fire, Hermione stretched out with her head upright against the opposite arm, feet in his lap.

 **-TIQ-**

When he began to massage her feet, she groaned with pleasure. "I was going to ask if I should ask you first, but that settled it!" She opened the magazine to the page and began.

" _ **When was the last time I was really really mad?"**_ Harry smiled. "The last time was the end of third year, when you tagged Malfoy with that gorgeous left cross and shoved your wand under his chin." She smiled, blushed and nodded.

" _ **What's my all-time greatest fear?"**_ Harry smiled. "If it were the end of third year or before, I'd have said failing all your classes. But not now. Since then, a lot has happened. I think now that your all-time fear would be for me to have to fight Voldemort again." Tears formed in her eyes, but again she nodded.

" _ **What's my favourite kind of weather?"**_ Harry grinned _._ "I've seen you read and study too often. Overcast with rain but no thunder. You settle into yourself and relax." She raised an eyebrow, but affirmed it.

" _ **If I could choose between falling in love or doing well in school, which would I pick?"**_ "It'd be too easy to say doing well in school, but face it, we both know that's going to happen. You're going to be Head Girl and set records for your OWLs and NEWTs. You could be madly in love with some bloke and still do all that. I think it's love, because that will go into the rest of your life." Hermione stared at Harry, as if he'd grown another head. Then, she laughed out loud and dipped her head.

" _ **My first kiss was with..."**_ "Viktor Krum. That assumes you're not going to be tricky and name one of your parents or relatives, or someone you knew before Hogwarts or between terms." Hermione blushed scarlet. "I think they're counting romantic kisses, so yes, Viktor, but even so, it was pretty chaste."

" _ **What's the most spontaneous thing I've ever done?"**_ "This is easy! Your hug in the potion's room under the castle our first year and what you told me. But I've always wondered if you held back on something." She nodded, giving him an 'I'll tell you later' look.

" _ **What foods would constitute my perfect meal?"**_ "Roast pork, mashed potatoes, green beans, pumpkin juice and cream puffs. Nobody better get in your way when they have pork, not if they value their hands!" When Hermione shook her head, she had to laugh at his dumbfounded expression. "My true favourite isn't served here. It's steamed North American lobster, extra lemon and butter, raw oysters on the half shell with hot sauce, corn on the cob, a steamed artichoke with more lemon and butter and yes, cream puffs. You're down one." Harry rolled his eyes.

" _ **What charm do I use most often?"**_ "Reparo, in various forms." A head bob and he was back on track.

" _ **How many children do I want to have?"**_ Harry thought about this for a while. "You are an only child, I've learned that you're lonely when at home. So, I think at least two and no more than four, because you also want a career. Harry got a shocked look. Hermione knew he held back in class, but she'd not thought he'd be that insightful. So, she turned a bit pink and shyly agreed, with Harry giving her a big grin.

" _ **What will their names be?"**_ "Raymond, for the only friend you had growing up. William Joshua and Nathan. Girls names; Cordelia, Julie, Susan and Athena—your favourite name from Greek mythology. He got another shy, dumbfounded nod.

" _ **What is my favourite piece of clothing?"**_ "It's that oversized Quidditch jersey I bought for you on the first Hogsmeade weekend last year. I think you kept wearing it, even after we were told it usually was given by a boyfriend to a girlfriend. Hermione's blush was now a bright scarlet, but she gestured yes

" _ **Floo Powder, Portkey or broom?"**_ "You do OK with Portkey and Floo, but Portkeys are more versatile, so I think the former." And another affirmative.

" _ **What's my dream job, even if I already have one?"**_ "I think working the Ministry for the rights of non-human sentients. Even if S*P*E*W isn't mentioned by name. You want to make a difference. Even it it takes becoming the first new to magic person to be Minister and fighting for everyone's rights." Hermione whispered, "Yes."

" _ **How many times have we downed a Butter beer together?"**_ "Our first would have been when I sneaked into Hogsmeade third year. Then we had two when Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup. After that, a half a dozen times the next summer, at the Burrow and the Quidditch World Cup. Twice, each time we went to Hogsmeade last year and twice each time we celebrated my survival of the first two tasks. Finally, twice a day every day we were at Grimmauld, thirty-one days. So, one, three, nine, fifteen, nineteen, eighty-one in all!" Hermione followed his math, grinned and nodded.

" _ **What Quidditch position am I most qualified for, even if I don't play?"**_ "I know you're thinking fan, but hear me out. You're intelligent and you'd learn the plays easily. Your fear of brooms is because you won't fly enough to get comfortable on one, but if you did you would fly great. You're strong and ambidextrous, knocking out Malfoy proved that. You would be a fine chaser." She looked at him in thought for a few minutes. "I think in this, you know me better than I do. I accept this."

" _ **What's my favourite hex of choice?"**_ "That would be Jellylegs, followed up with Impedimenta." She agreed.

" _ **If I could be any Animagus form, what would it be?"**_ "I think you'd want to be a cat, similar to McGonagall's. Aloof, watching, but not seen and in control." Hermione grinned impishly. "Right team, wrong player. I would be a lioness, fearless, protecting all for whom I care. Two down." Harry shrugged, but he'd only missed two so far, not bad.

" _ **Is there something in my room I hide from everyone and if so what is it?"**_ "I can't get into your room, so I'm at a disadvantage. But I'll say yes and it's a journal. Not a diary!" he assured her, as he saw her glower. "A journal, because this is for you a new world and you'd want to record all your experiences and feelings about being a witch." She stared at him, gobsmacked. "You should get an O+ in Divination OWLs. That's exactly right."

" _ **What's my favourite thing about you?"**_ "You like best about me the fact that I'm not 'the-boy-who-lived'. That I hate my fame, that it's unearned. You like best that I want to be seen as just Harry, no more or less." She smiled, brilliantly.

" _ **Do I have any birthmarks and if so, where?"**_ "You do. It's a strawberry or lopsided heart on your spine. I saw it at the Yule Ball, when you and Viktor entered the dance floor for the first dance." She looked at him helplessly, and said. "Very good, Sherlock Eighteen out of twenty. Your turn."

 **-TIQ-**

Harry doffed his shoes. They reversed their positions and she started messaging his feet. Harry sighed his enjoyment, took the magazine and began.

" _ **When was the last time I was really, really mad?**_ "Easy, when you blew up at Umbridge in DADA and got the detentions." Harry ducked his head, smiling ruefully.

" _ **What's my all-time greatest fear?"**_ "You're afraid of doing something, or not doing something and letting us down." "No, not quite. My fear is letting you down, in anything. You're one down." She was silent for a time, wondering what he meant by that. She tried to catch his eyes, but he kept them averted. Finally, she said "Go on."

" _ **What's my favourite kind of weather?"**_ "Clear, temperature between 55 and 75 degrees, good visibility, little wind. Perfect Quidditch weather." He nodded.

" _ **If I could choose between falling in love or doing well in school, which would I pick?"**_ "I know you want to do well in school, but you want a family and someone to live for, so I'd say falling in love." His blush confirmed she'd hit the mark.

" _ **My first kiss was with..."**_ "I know the Yule Ball was a mess for you, so it wasn't Parvati. The closest thing to a romantic kiss I think was at Platform 9 3/4 when I kissed your cheek." Hermione tried to catch his eyes, but he wouldn't let her. "It's the only kiss I can remember." Harry said in a barely audible voice.

" _ **What's the most spontaneous thing I've ever done?"**_ "That was to go, find and save a bushy-haired know-it-all you barely knew from a troll in a girl's bathroom, Halloween in our first year." "Yes, and it's the best thing I've ever done, too." Hermione wondered to where this quiz was taking them.

" _ **What foods would constitute my perfect meal?"**_ "Shepherd's Pie, either lamb or beef, gravy, green beans, beaten biscuits, cold pumpkin juice and treacle tart." Harry's stomach rumbled and they both laughed.

" _ **What charm do I use most often?"**_ "Any of the charms starting with 'Mobili'. You find lots of reasons to move something." Harry's grin said 'Spot on'.

" _ **How many children do I want to have?"**_ "You've told me that you want to be surrounded by your family, so at least four children." "Yes."

" _ **What will their names be?"**_ "For boys, Charles, John, Stephan and George; not because of the Weasleys, you just like the names. For girls, Lily, Rose, Susan and... Hermione?" Harry did look into her eyes at this, his filled with amazement and awe, hers with shyness and a bit of hope. Harry's slightly tearful smile affirmed her response.

" _ **What is my favourite piece of clothing?"**_ "That oversized 'Potter For PM' shirt I had made for you between our first and second years. You wear it sometimes in the Common Room, but I suspect you wear it mostly as a night shirt." Harry inclined his head, mouthing 'You're amazing' as he did so, causing Hermione to blush scarlet.

" _ **Floo Powder, Portkey o**_ _ **r**_ _ **broom?"**_ "Broom." "Yep, no doubt!"

" _ **What's my dream job, even if I already have one?"**_ "Even though the fake Moody said something about being an Auror, your dream job is professional Quidditch player, so you can be cheered for something you've truly done." A pause and a smile. "A mind reader, you are."

" _ **How many times have we downed a Butter beer together?"**_ "Eighty-one." They shared a smile.

" _ **What Quidditch position am I most qualified for, even if I don't play?"**_ "Duh! Seeker, of course." "Elementary, my dear Miss Adler," Harry smirked.

" _ **What's my favourite hex of choice?"**_ "Expelliarmus. Everyone knows it's your signature move. You really need to expand your repertoire, you've become too predictable." Harry roared with laughter, hands held up in surrender.

" _ **If I could be any Animagus form, what would it be?"**_ "A stag, like your dad's." "Nope, a Golden Eagle. I'd love to fly without any help and see so well. You're down two." She huffed at him.

" _ **Is there something in my room I hide from everyone and if so what is it?"**_ "No. You have treasures, like that photo album and your cloak, but you don't really hide them." "Right in one!"

" _ **What's my favourite thing about you?"**_ "It's that I'm passionate about things, I never take things for granted like so many do." This was said in an uncharacteristic small voice. Green orbs and brown met and communed. "Well, well spotted."

" _ **Do I have any birthmarks and if so, where?"**_ "None and the scar doesn't count." Harry smiled. "Right you are and so we tied, eighteen out of twenty."

Harry turned the page and turned pale. He wobbled in the loveseat and would have fallen, had not Hermione caught him.

 **-TIQ-**

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione had never seen her best friend like this. In all their adventures he'd been, well, indomitable, mainly cool, able to find ways to merge their strengths, carrying the day. Sure, there had been fright at times, but he, they, buried it until afterwards. Still, even in the worst of the reactions after strife, he hadn't been like this.

Harry finally become coherent, yet he'd not fully escaped feeling stunned, like a Bludger had slammed into his head. "Didn't you see the next page?" At her look of non-understanding, he passed her the magazine, turned to the next page. She, in turn paled, and sat next to him.

 _Can this truly be?_ She tried to understand what she'd read:

SO, HOW GOOD A BEST FRIEND ARE YOU?  
0-7: Hasn't someone introduced you?  
8-11: So you're friends. So what?  
12-13: You're best friends, just  
14-17: You're true best friends and we're sorry to have interrupted your make-out time  
18-20: How many years have you been married? A perfect fit in every way!

"H... Harry?"

"Hermione, what do they call this loveseat?" Harry's voice was gentle and soft, in a way she'd never heard from him. "They call it 'Harmony reserve', right?" She nodded, numbly. "What if they've seen something about us, something we've not seen, or maybe something we just weren't ready to acknowledge?"

"I don't know. But one thing I do know, is that in my spontaneous moment I wanted to say to you 'and love' and kiss you. Maybe I came close then to affirming that something." Then she found her Gryffindor courage, drew close and encircled his neck. "Shall we find out now?"

Harry's arms found her waist as lips met. There were no fireworks—something better. This felt totally right and natural to both.

Harry broke the silence. "Do you suppose you can be married long before there's a wedding?" He watched Hermione nibble on her lower lip. _So adorable. How could I never notice_ _d_ _before now?_

"Yes. I think we got married when a green-eyed wizard saved this bossy witch from a troll by jumping on its back. So, when will there be a wedding?"

Green eyes locked on brown. "I hope we'll live to see that day. Can't see it clearly, not with this insanity we've had, still have, will likely have down the road. When He's," and she heard the capitalization in his voice "gone. Maybe not until we take some more steps down the road to our dream jobs. We're 15 and16. Being 23 and 24 feels right to me." She looked at him. It sounded, felt right, perfect. She beamed and then formally inclined her lovely head.

Harry dropped to a knee, grasped her left hand. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you have a wedding with me, when we both feel the time is right?"

"Harry James Potter, I say yes with all my heart, soul and being." He rose and took her back into his arms. They kissed for an eternity, only the clock insisted it was ten minutes.

Harry told her confidently. "We need some promise rings."

Immediately, Hermione replied. "At the next Hogsmeade visit, end of next month. Do we go public?"

"Why not? I don't think anyone will be surprised. Excepting the dumb or tone-deaf."

Hermione turned serious for a moment. "We try your new way to deal with Umbridge?"

"And work on finding a plan B. I'm glad fifth—year prefects only patrol with the other—fifth year prefect in their house. Keep track of when he skives off and let Professor McGonagall know the next day. Regardless, I'll tag along, under the Cloak."

She smiled shyly and said. "Long walk after breakfast in the morning?"

"Sounds like perfection." Another kiss. "Sleep well Adler. I adore you."

"Sweet dreams Sherlock. I adore you too."

 **FINITE INCANTATUM**

 **A/N:** _ **Answer me this**_ **is a subgenre of Harry Potter story I've run across before and enjoy. This offering though breaks the usual mode; most of these stories are in a non—canonical seventh year in which Hermione and Harry are Head Girl and Boy. Sometimes Voldemort is done for, sometimes the final battle has yet to take place.**

 **Other stories have it after Hogwarts. In all these cases, it is a fluffy way for them to realize or to confess their feelings of love for one another.  
**

 **Here, it is set during their fifth year, a year in canon that has a legitimate claim to be their worst year,** _ **DH**_ **notwithstanding. So yes, there is some fluff, but with a decided edge, the quiz is a way to escape the stresses of this year from Hell.**

 **It also brings them to realize that they've a much deeper and more fundamental connection than their deep friendship. It would/will change the fifth year into something far different than canon.**

 **I think that a story finishing the year from this point would be fascinating, but** **i** **t's one I'm not likely to write. Anyone liking to take a stab at this is free to do so as long as they contact me first and attribute this story as inspiration.**

 **I changed a couple things that never seemed to make sense to me, like why anyone should have to wait for the mailings from Hogwarts to get books and other supplies. Surely the stores know and have things by mid—July at the latest.**

 **'Sherlock' and 'Adler' are, of course, Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler from the story** _ **A Scandal in Bohemia,**_ **by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

 **My story recommendation is** _ **Quiz me, Love me**_ **by Prongs 85, id: 3277496. This is the story from which I took the questions, although these seem to be the standard questions.**

 **Thanks to texan-muggle, who betaed this one-shot**

 **As always, your input is valued. In FFN, your hits, follows, favorites, reviews and C2s are the only way I get 'paid'. And it is better than gold, IMHO!**

 **Posted: 0** **9** **/00/2015  
Words: 4,6** **36**


	4. Book Five -- Not Book Five

**The following is a quick trip into the Harry Potter reality, created by J. K. Rowling. The characters and setting are hers, the idea and action, mine**.

At 3:00 am, the Great Hall of Hogwarts School was silent as a tomb. Nothing stirred, even Mr. Filch, the caretaker (who if anyone gave it any thought, must be something more than a simple squib). The setting became animate, as three figures ghosted in from one of the entrances.

Reaching the Faculty Table, they found their objective, at the far end. A perch and a large bird, sleeping. This was Headmaster Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes. Due to the fear, chaos and stupidity caused by the Ministry, the headmaster decided that his phoenix served the Light's cause better in the Great Hall than if he stayed locked up.

Thus far, the decision was a success. His frequent songs at mealtimes soothed and heartened students and faculty alike. Hogwarts was a much happier and productive place that it would have been otherwise.

Were the skulkers to have their way, this would change. The lead figure reached the great bird and a brief flash emitted from a wand, body locking the object. Before any of the abductors could carry off with their captive, lights came on, bright, harsh lights.

The voice was familiar. But where his tone was normally light, humorous, indulging in a joke only he understood, it was now harsh, commanding, furious. "Potter, Granger, now." Two of the intruders shrank, grew fur and tails; they were now mice. Two other voices rang out.

"Hedwig!"

"Crookshanks!"

The third intruder witnessed in horror as the owl and cat ponced on the 'mice' and efficiently, brutally slew them. As the familiars returned to a young wizard and witch, the dead rodents returned to their original forms. There were now two dead wizards, one blond-headed, the other, with lank black hair.

The only living adult wizard in the Hall spoke. "Well done Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy, stay still. Accio portkeys." Three items flew to the headmaster's hand. With a swish of his wand, a patronus flew out of the hall. Within a minute, thirty Aurors in battle gear ran in, took hold of the portkeys, vanished.

For five minutes, there was quiet, then Draco Malfoy finally found his tongue. "Scarhead, you and your Mudblood girlfriend are dead. I will avenge my father and godfather ..."

"Mr. Malfoy, be still!" Professor Dumbledore said, anger still in his tone. "Professor Snape and your father have been stealing phoenixes throughout the world. Lord Voldemort planned to drain their magic to add to his own, hoping to become so powerful as to be totally invincible. Thanks to Mr. Potter and Miss Granger's help and insights, the phoenixes are even now being freed.

"Well done to you both," he told them, smiling. "And although, Mr. Malfoy here thought to be insulting, I do congratulate the two of you on your new found relationship." As the pair blushed, he turned to address the young Slytherin.

"As for you, understand now that with Lord Voldemort's return, we are at war and people die in war. They knew the risks and should have expected nothing less, for serving,

 _The Hoarder of the Phoenix_."

 **Finite Incantatem**

 **Thank you all, for glancing at this bit of silliness. Back before OotP came out, there was a lot of speculation in Yahoo! Answers about what would be in this book. In one of those questions, I tossed in this bit of whimsy. I thought about it last night for the first time in years and put it down by memory. This is the basic story, slightly altered to improve the flow.**

 **Again, thank you for reading. Reading and responses are all my payment and make me happy.**

 **Posted: 10/30/2015**

 **Words: 633**


	5. Hogwarts Fight Songs

**Hogwarts Fight Songs**

 **A/N: Just a bit of silliness to break me out of my log jam with the next chapter of _Mark him as his Equal_. Enjoy**

Hail, Hail to Gryffindor ( _The Victors)_

Hail to the victors valiant  
Hail to the conquering heroes  
Hail, hail to Gryffindor,  
The leaders and best

Hail to the victors valiant  
Hail to the conquering heroes  
Hail, hail to Godric's kids  
Leading East, South North and West!

Forward Gryffindor!  
Be our sword and shield always!  
Forward Gryffindor!  
Protect the school once more  
With bravery  
And chivalry  
Godric commands, make a stand  
Fight with might, ever for the right!

Hail to the victors valiant  
Hail to the conquering heroes  
Hail, hail to Gryffindor,  
The leaders and best

Hail to the victors valiant  
Hail to the conquering heroes  
Hail, hail to Godric's kids  
Leading East, South North and West

Hufflepuff Loyalty ( _Illinois Loyalty)_

We're loyal to you, Hufflepuff  
You've got the right stuff, Hufflepuff  
Helga's backing you's her plan  
Being the best's her demand  
For she knows you've got sand, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff!

So study and work, Hufflepuff

If they call you Duffers, they're jerks, Hufflepuff  
An example for the other houses  
Helga's virtues her chosen espouses  
Shining examples you are Hufflepuff!

In Hogwarts houses you follow Helga's command  
For honest labor and for learning you stand  
And unto her you've pledged your hearts and hands  
Helga's children you're Hufflepuff!

Hail Ravenclaw ( _Hail Purdue_ )

Study, you Ravenclaws!  
Prove yourselves to be Rowena's kids!  
Solve conundrums that stump the rest  
Show your minds are the very best

Guide Hogwarts with your minds  
Your vocation's pure and true  
So study on, you Ravenclaws  
Rowena's proud of you.

Crafty Snakes of Slytherin ( _Le Régiment de Sambre et Meuse_ )

We are the crafty snakes of Slytherin  
Salazar's chosen strive for more  
We dream of great things, then achieve them  
Ambition make us strive to come to the fore

We seek to fulfill the greatest expectations  
And leave all others behind us in our dust  
Our ambitions demand that we achieve them  
We must shoot the moon, or be a bust!

Of all the houses in our dear old Hogwarts  
We strive every day to come out on top  
Never follow, nor stay out of the way  
We must always come out on top!

Salazar's demand, its our command  
For which we plan!

 **A/N: For those who do not recognize the songs, these are the fight songs of The University of Michigan, The University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign, Purdue University, and the music to the Ohio State Marching Band's (TBDBITL), signature formation, the Script Ohio.**

 **I invite/strongly suggest that you look these pieces up in the browser of your choice to hear them as their bands intended them to be heard. At the very least, watch Script Ohio on YouTube and see why it is perfect for Slytherin House.**

 **It is no coincidence that I am a proud alum of Michigan and Illinois and that my parents went to Ohio State and Purdue.**

 **Please vote on the poll up on my profile.**

 **A Happy 2016 to all!**

 **As always, your input is valued. In FFN, your hits, follows, favorites, reviews and C2s are the only way I get 'paid'. And it is better than gold, IMHO!**

 **Posted**

 **12/31/2015  
Words: 0,548**


	6. The Potter theory of Relativity

**The Potter Theory of Relativity**

At the end of August, 2015, Hermione talks to her family about their various cousins.  
K. Family. [Harry P., Hermione G.]

 **12 Grimmauld Pl., 28 August 2015**

Hermione Potter (Potter-Black, were one picky, but Harry never took the Black name) sat in the parlour, surrounded by her family: her parents, Emil and Danica; Andromeda Tonks, Harry's cousin and grandmother of their godson; their godson, Teddy Remus Lupin Black (who had become the head of the Black family on his seventeenth Birthday, last April), and the children with Harry: Charles Emil, about to begin his third year at Hogwarts; Remus Sirius, about to start his second year, and Danica Lily, at ten counting the days until she'd be on the Express.

Hermione was teaching (again) the complexities of Harry's family ties to the Blacks. With luck Harry would be home soon from the DMLE.

"All right, once more." It wasn't that any of the children were slow, it was Dani's turn to learn this and the concepts were a bit too abstract to pick up on the first try. "Harry's father's mother, that is, his paternal grandmother was Dorea Black. She had two brothers, Orion Black and Antares Black. Orion had two sons, Sirius and Regulus. Antares had three daughters, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa.

"So, James Potter had five Black first cousins. When Harry was born, he had those five first cousins too, but once removed. Charles, what does 'once removed' mean?"

Her elder son replied simply, "That means that they are either a generation older than dad, true here, or a generation younger. That can't happen for dad; Granddad James was an only child, like grandma Lily, so he never had uncles or aunts, just great aunts and uncles."

"Right you are Charles. Now Dani, does that make sense?" After a minute's thought, she nodded. "Good. Now, Andromeda had a daughter, Nymphadora and Narcissa had a son, Draco. Remmy, how are they related to your Father?"

Remus smiled. "They are dad's second cousins."

"Very good. So, Dani, what are they to you?"

Dani said brightly, "Our second cousins once removed!"

Hermione, beamed. "Teddy, they are your. . .?"

Teddy said calmly, "My mother, and my first cousin."

Hermione followed up. "Draco has a son, who is Dani's age. Teddy, He is. . .?"

"My first cousin, once removed."

"Correct, and to you, Dani?"!

"He's my third cousin?"

"Absolutely right! And how is Teddy related to your father and to you?" Hermione had an expectant look in her eye.

"Teddy is Daddy's second cousin once removed and my third cousin, just like Scorpius!" Hermione chuckled, at her daughter's pride in figuring all this out.

Just then, Harry got home from work. After he greeted everyone, he asked what they had been doing. He was very proud to find he had another emerging genealogist in the family.

 **Finite Incantatem**

 **A/N: Thanks to texan-muggle, my beta, who keeps things readable.**

 **A bit of complicated fluff, with a purpose. We have no set way to do genealogy in our society. There is at least one other way this could be done. Since in some upcoming chapters in my stories Harry's relationships to Tonks and Draco will appear, this is an easy way to have it all explained.**

 **Theory is rather simple, but in practice can be tricky. My maternal grandfather's sister married my maternal grandmother's first cousin. So, I'll give a shout out to the first reviewer who can correctly tell me what relationship their children and grandchildren have to me.**

 **There is a poll up on my profile. Please take a minute and vote.**

 **Once more, thanks to all of you who read my efforts. Visitors, hits, reviews, follows, favorites, C2s are my only payment. Believe me, they make me feel rich!**

 **Posted: 01/** **13/** **2016  
Words: 0,638**


	7. The Life Debts

**The Life Debts**

 _This ficlet has been floating around in my mind for some time. In canon, Harry saves Draco's life, at the risk of his own and Narcissa does the same for Harry. Yet, this does not get addressed anywhere. So here's my take on what should have happened, soon after Voldemort's demise._

The spells were cast, the Killing Curse backfired on its caster, killing the evil wizard who had determined the course of Harry's life since before his birth. The Elder Wand had flown high in the air towards him and he plucked it out of the air with his Seeker's reflexes.

He was immediately mobbed by the castle's defenders, while the remaining DeathEaters stood around, too stunned by the demise of their lord to act. When the crush subsided, Harry looked at his best, truest friend, drew her to him and kissed her; a long, meaningful kiss, telling her exactly his feelings for her, the feelings he had had for her since Halloween of their first year. Her returning kiss confirmed the love she had held for him ever since that night too.

Two red-haired Weasleys looked on in resignation, knowing that any romance they'd had, any future hopes they'd had with Harry or Hermione were now relegated to friendship. It would be a long time for both before they could manage friendship with the new couple.

Harry then came back to the here and now and remembered what had to be done to fully secure their victory. A quick Sonorus charm and he began giving out orders. "Followers of Voldemort! The battle is over, he has been vanquished, never to return. Surrender your wands to the Hogwarts defenders and stand down! Kingsley, I need you to come here with the Malfoys and their wands."

So demoralized were the DeathEaters that they capitulated without a fight. Some of the defenders stood guard, while others dealt with the wounded, of both sides. Messages had been sent and soon healers from St. Mungo's apparated into the Great Hall and began to treat the wounded. Meanwhile, the couple saw that other parties were carrying off the far too many dead on both sides to chambers off the hall to be placed under stasis charms until burial.

Then Kingsley arrived with the three Malfoys in tow. Harry and Hermione looked at them, with a certain dispassion. "Thank you, Kingsley. We have business with Narcissa and Draco. Draco Malfoy, do you acknowledge the Life Debt you owe me from last night, incurred in the Room of Hidden Things?" Though he scowled with his dislike for the Gryffindor pair, magic forced him to affirm his debt.

"Likewise, I freely affirm the Life Debt I owe to Narcissa Malfoy from early this morning. This is a situation that none of us really wish to share, am I right?" The two Malfoys curtly nodded.

Harry smiled. "Neither do I. Fortunately, I know something about Life Debts that allows a solution." Pointing the Elder Wand at Draco, he continued. "Draco Malfoy, I hereby transfer the Life Debt owed to me to your mother by blood, Narcissa Malfoy." There was a dual flash of magic, signifying that the debt had been passed from son to mother.

"Narcissa, we now are indebted to each other. I suspect the idea is as distasteful to you as it is to me?"

"Indeed, Potter, and do you have a solution?" Her continued antipathy for the victor to one side, they could tell she sincerely sought a way out of this dilemma.

"I do, in fact. Kingsley will give you your wand, for the time it takes for us to complete and unbreakable vow that neither of us will ever call in the debts we owe the other. Then he will take your wand and you three will go into custody. Have we an agreement?"

The blonde pureblood nodded. Kingsley conducted the ritual, with Hermione covering the Malfoys, insuring none of the three could act against them.

When the vow was made, Harry held Draco's wand out to him, point first. "Draco Malfoy, I freely return to you your wand." Draco pulled it from Harry's grasp, then Kingsley confiscated it, then led them away.

He turned to his best friend, the witch whom he loved. "Hermione, pull up your left sleeve." She did as he asked, baring the cursed scars given her by Bellatrix. "Episky." The strength of the Elder Wand allowed the spell to heal her, as if it never had happened.

"Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome Hermione." He kissed her tenderly. "It's going to take two or three weeks before things get sorted out. The dead need to be buried, the Ministry needs to start working, we need to see if Gringotts will let us in without killing us first. But then, off to Australia and your parents. After they get their memories back, I've a question for you."

She smiled brilliantly at her wizard. "All those things will work out fine. When you ask, the answer will be yes." Then she drew him in for a long, satisfied kiss.

 **Finite Incantatem**

 **A/N: This was a detail that always bothered me about the Battle. Even with the weird way JKR has handled the entire concept of the life debt/wizard debt, I think both incidents qualify. So, I've tied them together and added a dollop of Harmony; as if you thought I wouldn't!**

 **The idea that life debts can be transferred to blood relatives comes from the story** _ **Unexpected Assistance**_ **by** **SymphonySamurai id: 8584266. This is also the recommended story.**

 **Thanks to texan-muggle for making sure this is readable.**

 **As always, your input is valued. In FFN, your hits, follows, favorites, reviews and C2s are the only way I get 'paid'. And it is better than gold, IMHO!**

 **Posted: 02/1** **9** **/2016  
Words: 97** **1**


End file.
